One More Chance
by Lakija X
Summary: First Story! Chilling Conclusion (hopefully...) Mio has found a way to revive some ghosts: get back their emotions. Her target loves her sister though! Mio is torn, till some white butterflies lead her to love! Itsu-Mayu, Muts-Mio love connections!
1. In The Twins' Room

One More Chance

By: Lakija X

Chapter 1: In the Twin's Room 

"Mio, my... brother..." Chitose said.

I could have sworn that I had taken care of this ghost. She was in a room with me as I was searching for some medicine. I'd just found Mayu, and she was sitting down on someone's pillow.

I was not aware that Chitose was in the area until I heard her timid but cold voice.

Chitose. She was just a child when she died. In a closet, she had hidden, and was not aware of the Repentance. The Cold. The Calamity. The Malice. The Dark had taken her. And she had never known.

The realization of her calling me Mio, and not Yae, a name belonging to someone else, hit me hard. She should have been at a halt in time. Why? Why did she know who I really was?

Slowly, I turned to face her. I had to see her. She could be more dangerous now. Now that she knew me. Mayu looked up to see what I was doing. Somehow, she did not realize that Chitose was there. She was very groggy. "Itsuki, I..." she whispered

She couldn't help.

And for some reason, my cheeks burned as she spoke. What was this? Jealousy? That she knew something Sae knew? Something Yae, I, didn't know? Nah...

The camera would be my only chance. The tatami on the floor caused my movement to become sluggish. It was littered with boys' kimonos. I was scared. I reached for my camera.

Chitose came into view suddenly, before I could continue my turn. It was so sudden, almost, supernatural. And it couldn't have been anything else but this.

"Ah!"

I dropped my antique camera on the floor. Obviously, it was very durable. It did not crack even slightly.

My knees crumpled, and I sat on the ground. I clasped my hands together as she stood in front of me. She put her face so close to mine that I could see her shiny black eyes. The surface of them was marbleized, but marred, because she could hardly see.

I whimpered as I shuffled backwards. Chitose smiled softly, vanished, then reappeared a foot away from me. She was so hazy, as if she was from an old film reel.

Her hands slowly delved around in her kimono. She seemed to be searching for something.

Her presence was chilling the room. I could see my breath in front of my face. The room was so dark, cluttered with boy's things. I even caught a glimpse of a... mummy.

I'd been in here before. It had been filled with ghostly presences. My camera was able to see things the naked eye couldn't. I'd gotten lots of pictures, even one of a twin boy.

Chitose's face was so pale, causing her hair to stand out. She was looking down at something in her hand. She held it out, as if to get a better look.

"Ma... may I, see it?"

The little girl stopped gazing at her treasure. She held her picture in one hand, and touched mine. Her icy fingertips sent chills up my spine.

"Look."

Chitose dropped the picture. It drifted to the ground, fluttering like a butterfly. So slowly. Graceful, even. Chitose pointed to it, as it rested on the ground.

"Cleanser, Mutsuki, and Itsuki."

I looked at her. Yes. I had heard of them. Itsuki and Mutsuki just happened to be two teenagers who had to go through with the Sacrifice. The Cleanser had, cleansed them before that.

I bent down to retrieve the picture. It was so old.

Chitose touched me on my thigh, as if to get my attention. I looked down. She was giving me my camera. She smiled very shyly, mysteriously.

"Can I go?"

I looked at her. Her cheeks looked rosy, though that was impossible. She looked so innocent now. When did all of that happen? I didn't know. Chitose seemed to be urging me to look at the picture.

I had seen it already, but then I noticed why she wanted to give me the camera. The filament on the lens of my camera was glowing.

I lifted the camera to my eyes, trying to focus on the source of the strange energies. It seemed to be emanating from the photograph in my hand...

I adjusted the camera to take a picture of it. After I clicked the shutter, I was startled at what I saw. There was an image of the white haired boy, Itsuki. A rope was around his neck. He was horrifically suspended from the ceiling. As I gazed upon the picture I could hear the creaking rope as Itsuki's body swayed with every wispy murmur of the wind.

---Itsuki's Demise---

My heart pounded. The scene was petrifying. Little Chitose started to whimper as she put her arms around my waist. Her presence no longer felt cold. Now it felt warm and comforting. She dug her head into my side. I could feel her. She... must have been ... I don't know. Maybe now that she had feelings, I had brought her back to life. Somehow. So simple...

I didn't know what to make of this photo, so I went to Mayu's side.

"Get up, Mayu. We've got to go."

"Huh? Yes Mio?"

"Um... Itsuki is in trouble."

"What? I...oh Mio, we have to save him!" Mayu's eyes blurred with lucid tears.

"Don't worry Mayu. Okay? Yeah..." Why was I feeling so... weird? Itsuki...?

I felt annoyed at the thought of Mayu worrying after giving _me_ so much grief. Now she suddenly wanted to help? Now that it involved Itsuki. And, why didn't I want her to help? Because I wanted to help him. Alone.


	2. Broken Heart

**One More Chance**

**By: Lakija X**

* * *

Author's Notes This is the beginning of some great stuff. Especially if you just love romance!

If you are familiar with Akito, from Fruits Basket, it will help. Because that's the aura around the mystery person coming up in this story.

If you're not, then ignore this part! Lol -

Please Review when you are finished. Thanks! -

* * *

Mio

Chapter 2: Broken Heart

* * *

I helped Mayu up. We had to hurry if we wanted to save Itsuki. I reassured Chitose, so that she wouldn't cry. I knew his emotions were easily aroused.  
"But, Mio. HICK! I don't want him to die."

"He won't die..." Again, I muttered under my breath.

We exited the house with the guidance of Chitose. She knew her house inside out.

Outside, the butterflies were flying about, trying to lure Mayu, but now that she knew the danger her Itsuki was in, she decided he was more important.

"Mayu! You and Chitose go and help Itsuki. There's a window, through the gate. I will go and look for the key. Don't let him die!"

"Mio! Look in the Old Tree. Hurry! Look near the pinwheels. I heard someone say they'd hide it there later."

"Yes, okay. Go."

I ran past the Kiryu house, and continued to the path leading to Misono hill. The Tree was a little ways after that. On my way past the stairs, I spotted a spirit in the distance. It was someone familiar. It looked like Itsuki, but with black hair. He had a slight limp. He was going very slowly.

Suddenly, his head turned towards me. It startled me a bit. He also looked surprised. His face turned red, but he smiled, his head hanging, and limped toward the Cemetery. The chill of the breeze bit at my bare arms, but I was interested in seeing who he was. I ran the rest of the way down the path, and I started to follow him, but I had to help Itsuki too.

"Wait!"

I stood there at the fork in the road. Weighing my choices.I was torn. What if I could help someone else...?

Then, I heard a voice. It was a young male voice. It sounded exactly like Itsuki, but more delicate.

"I'll be waiting for you...don't abandon the task at hand..."

I gasped. What a beautiful voice. Like a harp. It sounded so gracious, and slightly shy. As if he were unsure of his words. He... must have been referring to me. Even if he weren't, I'd take his advice.

I continued toward the Tree. Mayu would be torn too, if I didn't find that Storehouse key.

I rummaged around near the pinwheels. The pinwheels were attached very securely to the earth beneath them. For they were gifts to appease the spirits of the Remaining.I tried my best to avoid the decorations near the pinwheel altar. It would surely awaken some vengeful spirits.

I couldn't find the key! I began to panic, trying frantically to locate it. It had to be here somewhere.

"No! Where is it?"

Suddenly a ghost appeared. And with him, Mr. Kurosawa! What they said... is definitely another story. It added such realization to my mind that I was blown away!

After the dramatic scene, they left the key. So I retrieved it, and started to exit. But on my way, one of the pinwheels fell. It landed near my feet. I looked down at it. Why had it fallen? I was careful. I remembered that Itsuki had said there was a way out through the Tree. Maybe it was the wind. So I picked up the ornamental gift.

It was Itsuki's.

On it was a ribbon of cloth. It said in Japanese: Mutsuki-sama: the Sacrificed One

I quickly ran to the altar. But there was no space for this one. It didn't belong. It wasn't from this altar. It couldn't be. Besides... the rest were incapable of being removed. Perhaps it was for me to keep...

I put away the pinwheel.

Then I left.

I knew that with Mayu and Chitose with him, Itsuki would live. So I eagerly went into the village burial site.

But the boy wasn't there...

* * *

I walked quietly to the Storehouse. Chitose ran up to me.

"Itsuki's okay. The picture told a big bad story!"

I smiled. "Are you sure?"

Chitose smiled proudly. "Mayu said that I should leave them alone for a while. So I sat on the Twin Deity Statue and didn't listen."

We approached the Storehouse. Mayu walked around to us. "Oh Mio. Thank goodness."

I smiled faintly without enthusiasm. I put the octagon-patterned key into the lock.

Then we entered the cell.

Itsuki was standing there. The breath was knocked out of me. He was so beautiful to me. And I'd waited so long to be in his arms.

Then... I may as well have died.

Mayu walked silently to him, as if she hadn't seen him in years. "Itsuki?"

He looked as if he were ashamed.

"You are... still alive? So that... you may come?"

He was silent.

"I do not blame you for your demise. It was my fault! I shouldn't ha-"

Itsuki put his finger to Mayu's lips. "No... Don't say that please. It was not your fault. It was my own doing."

Mayu's eyes filled with tears. Itsuki rubbed her face comfortingly. She fell into his arms, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Please don't be sorry."

Mayu breathed quick breaths, hiccupping. Something we both do when we are very sad. "No... I... had come to say that... I love you! So much!"

I gasped loudly.

Itsuki lowered his eyes. He held Mayu in his arms.

Chitose looked at me. She was keeping true to her word of not listening. "Guess what. I saw some pretty white butterflies! We should follow them!!!"

I didn't care! And I certainly didn't feel like following them! The worst of my dreams was becoming a reality!

And...to my greatest horror...

"Mayu... I... love you too."

My breath left my body. I backed away from them, shaking my head in disbelief.

"No..." I whispered.

"What's wrong Mio?" little Chitose said.

I did not want to talk to her now.

"No!"

I ran away from them. Past the Osaka house. Past the Tachibana house. Past the Kiryu house. I flung myself to the ground near the steps after I'd run past Misono Hill. Angry sobs escaped me. My camera fell.

Itsuki loved my sister.

He didn't love me.

He didn't love me.

Those nasty words played over and over in my head.

Then... the white butterflies' glow aroused me. They were beckoning me.

'What the heck?!' I thought. What were they doing...? Chitose said they'd be here...

"What do you want! Leave me alone!" I glared at them, and buried my head back into my arms.

"But, please Mio..."

I snapped back up, looking in all directions.

It was that boy's voice!

My tear-streaked face was no doubt blotched.

I did not want him to see me. I couldn't speak, so I just hung my head. I must have been dreaming... until...

I felt someone's fingers on my chin, raising my head.

My eyes darted upward, looking towards the source of the fingers' touch.

A beautiful boy in a glowing white kimono, with a blood red kimono underneath, was luring me toward the path to the cemetery. He was walking backwards slowly, until I was on my feet. He smiled, though I could not see his face very clearly. He was slightly hunched over, as if he were slightly weak.

The white butterflies appeared. But the boy vanished.

"Wa- HICK! Wait!"

"Don't worry Mio. I promise I will..." the voice said. It soothed me so much, that I had to hold my breath for a moment. So I could make myself believe that this was real. The butterflies fluttered about, patiently.

I picked up my camera, sniffling as I followed those beautiful creatures. I felt strange following them. It was Mayu who followed butterflies. But I was sure that these would lead me someplace better than the Hellish Abyss.

Maybe I'd get to meet my "him" when I got there.

Wait...

But...

Where was I going?

To serenity... that's where...

* * *

Author's Notes:

The next part of this story will be really good!!! You'll love it! Especially if you liked the mini romance in this part. There is PLENTY, PLENTY more where that came from!

And I will add a disclaimer at the end of the last chapter.

Please Review! Thanks for reading!

Thanks to those of you who have reviewed! -

* * *


	3. A Love That Was Mistaken

One More Chance

By: Lakija X

* * *

Author's Notes:

I took the advice of WinterDistortion! Thank you for it. I was going to expound a little more eventually, but I wanted to make it so that Mio's empty feelings were realized. Did it work? Oh well, depite that, this chapter is definitely going to pull out all the stops on Mio's emotions though.

* * *

Mio:

Chapter Three: A Love That Was Mistaken

I walked along the forlorn path, where I'd seen the boy at first. The butterflies were leading me somewhere I'd been already.

_The cemetery. _

_The white butterflies had led._

_Come closer..._

I was standing in front of the cemetery. The butterflies left. I was supposed to go inside, I guess, to meet this person.

My feet were carrying me toward the his location almost involuntarily. I just wanted someone to comfort me. I was soaked in jealousy. And now I needed companionship.

I looked around in the graveyard. It was quiet, aside from the ghostly murmuring of lost souls buried here. At least no one was attacking me. I looked around for the boy I'd seen earlier. He was not here. I sighed, lowering my eyes. I guess I could just... cry all the way back to Mayu... the boy wo;dn't stay put. Then, there he was. Like magic.

The boy, was on his knees. So many white butterflies were fluttering near the boy. He was looking down at his hands. A single white butterfly was in them. The atmosphere was so frightening, but his area had a certain warm glow.

Then the butterflies vanished softly.

I looked at him. I lifted my camera, going painfully slowly. He seemed so tranquil. And I was so miserable. But I'd seen plenty like him, who appeared calm. Then the next second, you're unconscious and freezing unbearably. I prepared to capture his spirit with my camera, but something happened. He looked at me.

"Hi... Mio."

I gasped. Mutsuki! I accidentally clicked the shutter.

He'd said my name.

* * *

Picture Two-----Mutsuki's Serene Wait

* * *

He did not seem to mind... at first anyway... 

Silence...? Why was there fear in my heart? Mutsuki looked at me, his eyes trembling.

Silence. My eyes watered from the cold air. They were already puffy.

Silence... I rubbed them.

Then...

"Mutsuki. You are... alive."

Mutsuki's pale skin contrasted his black hair. His kimonos were a bit too big for him. His smile was too flowing.

His eyes looked so much like Chitose's. They glittered. They were so dark, that it was impossible to tell his pupil from his iris. I just saw the light bouncing off of his eyes. Like small white orbs floating in a black void. Sad eyes.

Then... staring at Mutsuki, who was pure poetry, my worst nightmares arose. So pensive.

He disappeared.

My heart dropped into my stomach. It was so sudden, and I didn't know what I was feeling. Was it because I took his picture? A tear escaped from my eyes. Then another. And another... I dropped my camera onto the ground. I sort of bounced to the grave in front of me. What had I done?

"Wait! I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I mean... please come back."

Then... Mutsuki appeared behind me. I hiccupped. I guess he pitied my whining.

His arms wrapped around me so slowly. So softly, then they rested on my arms, holding them. I could feel his breath on my neck. His wispy hair touched my face. He was so cold. But... at the same time, I felt so warm.

His face touched mine. His chin resting on my shoulder. Fear struck me as his lips became dangerously close to mine. And all the while, I felt that I really knew him. As if... I'd felt his presence many, many times before.

"Mio..." he whispered. His eyelashes brushed against my face.

As I started to fantasize about what my friends at school would think about this (And I pretended that they were sooo jealous...), a ghost appeared before me. It was the Broken Neck Woman. She'd suffered so much. Now she wanted me. I whimpered, as I shot my glance toward the camera I'd dropped.

But Mutsuki's arms tightened around me. At first, I was frightened. I thought that he was trying to hurt me.

I shouldn't have been.

"Leave her alone..." he uttered, in the very least fear-provoking voice possible. But still, I felt a sure coldness in his tone. As if he wasn't afraid to kill her.

The ghost looked at him. She backed away. She seemed to be scared of him. The Sacrificed Alter Twin that was not a butterfly. He was a vengeful spirit.

Then, the white butterflies appeared.

She glanced at them, but cried out in pain. Her neck. She had twisted her neck to follow the fluttering creatures.

That must have hurted big time. She disappeared.

Mutsuki's embrace softened.

"Mio... I... wanted to come with you."

I gasped.

"Mutsuki?"

"Please. Don't speak yet. I have to tell you something."

His voice caused me to obey.

"I want to come with you, but I can't."

"But..."

"Shh..."

I whimpered softly.

Mutsuki continued, uncomfortably. He hadn't meant to silence me so stiffly.

"Please leave this place. It isn't safe. You've roamed this village too long. Now that you have awakened the peace, sin cannot not exist in this soon to be purified place. Certain events will be omitted from history now that you have... well. found Itsuki again. So the darkness must end, one way or another. But if you do not leave before daylight is broken, you will stay living in this darkness forever. I however, must stay here for the long run."

I was silent.

I couldn't believe this. I didn't want to leave him here. He was... really the one I wanted. He had been with me or a long time, I knew it. Perhaps he used to love Yae...

I'd cried so much about Mayu and Itsuki. I couldn't get what I wanted. Ever. Now tears threatened to spill again. Poor Mutsuki, poor me.

"No Mio. Don't cry. Not for my misfortune."

I couldn't stop the silent grief.

"Mio, I..."

I whirled around to face him, forcing him to remove his hands from my arms. I balled my fists.

"Why? Why do you have to stay here? I don't understand. Why can't you come with me."

He did not speak.

"Please tell me, Mutsuki."

He looked into my eyes. His were so sad. His head hung. It looked like he was crying a little. I heard him too.

My hands unballed. What did I do that for? He was very sensitive. It made my stomach do a flip.

His voice was so soft. Just so fragile that it might shatter if I spoke a bit too loud. His timid demeanor was simply melting me.

He whispered.

"It's not so simple... to revive me like you did my brother. I was thrown into the Abyss. It can only release me if the Abyss is sealed. There's no way..."

I couldn't help but lean my cheek toward his.

I touched his hand.

"I didn't know that..."

So warm.

"Mio. I love you."

I looked back up. His eyes shifted to my hands.

I was clutching his hands. Tightly. My hands were clammy.

He wouldn't look up at me.

"What?" I hiccupped again.

"I've gazed at you so many times since you arrived... and I couldn't leave you to die here. I've been following you. Helping you."

I was so nervous now, standing in front of him. He was confessing his love to me. But something didn't add up.

"You were helping me?"

"Yes, leaving keys, and clues."

"It wasn't your brother then? Because I thought that... it was him."

"He was a confined ghost, living in an endless cycle. I am a free ghost, to roam the village, but not rise to the heavens. It's okay that you didn't realize. It's very much...a forgivable misconception, on my part."

So that was the missing piece. My face practically saddened by itself. I had mistaken Mutsuki for someone else. But now I knew. A tear escaped.

"I'm so sorry. Mio. But just know that... you're a very...caring person." He wiped the tear away, looking up at me.

"Mutsuki. I'm so sorry I didn't know. I just... jumped to conclusions..."

"That's alright. You're so special like a precious stone. All of the treasure in the world couldn't replace you. The way you take care of your sister... your bravery... You've tried to save your sister all of this endless night... I knew that you were sad about my brother, but your sister loved him. I suppose you feel better now that you have someone of your own to love you"

I blushed.

"I just mean that..."

Before he finished, the butterflies floated around my head playfully. They lulled me toward the boy's chest, until my hands were flat against it.

Mutsuki blushed, looking down at me. Our eyes locked.

We just stared at each other. Both of us scared to see what would happen. Then, Mutsuki broke down. His face softened, like glass being blown into a beautiful design. He melted me with those eyes, his smile drenched in honey.

"Your eyes... are so beautiful..."

My eyes watered. Then, like a magnet, my head leaned upward. He was tall to be so timid and sweet. He leaned forward.

Forward until his lips touched mine.

Then...

He kissed me.

A long sweet kiss that lasted forever. I kissed him back. It was inevitable. Passionate. A dream. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me forward slowly. I put my arms around his neck. He kissed me so softly, that I could not back away.

"Mio... where are you?"

I heard the others calling for me.

Mutsuki did not pull away immediately. The kiss lasted a few moments longer...

"Let's check on Misono Hill!" I heard. They wre coming. To rain on my parade.

Then, Mutsuki's lips halted.

He began to back away slowly. I was so entranced that I was still in position. Mutsuki's hands straightened my face. So that he was looking at me again. A tear fell from his eye. I wiped it away. A lot of tears were escaping tonight.

He wouldn't get to...do this again. To love.

I dug my face into his chest deeply. He stroked my hair, then rubbed the back of my head. I was so emotional now. Heartbreaks that didn't exist and loves that were always there, all in this terrible day. It was so much...

Then he kissed my forehead, delicately.

"I love you so much Mio... I can't..."

"I love you too! I do! I always had!!!" I cried, squeezing him in an everlasting embrace. I moved my head side to side in a frenzy.

Mutsuki rubbed his head against mine.

"Will I see you again?" I asked, though it came out muffled, and my voice was cracking. He heard anyway.

"I..."

"Mio! Oh, I see her! Up there."

I looked at Mutsuki, startled.

"Please, don't leave me!"

He put his head on top mine, his tears now spilling down my face. I could hardly decipher his from mine.

Mutsuki spoke softly into my hair.

"Just remember Mio... that you are my precious Mio..."

"No, don't go!"

I hugged him so tightly, that I could scarcely feel my arms. He held me too. Strongly. He was strong. He rested his head on mine more lightly.

"My precious gem..." he whispered, though his beautiful voice was fading, sounding more muted. More static. More ghostly.

"Please Mutsuki! Stay... stay..."

I cried into his chest. Still holding on. I felt that I could make him remain that way...

"Stay, stay, stay."

I was holding on... So bracingly.

His tears had drenched my bangs, but now they stopped. His breath was not blowing my hair anymore.

Then I felt his body fading.

Fading...

Fading...

He kept fading until I was not hugging him anymore. Until I was hugging myself. The embrace between us had vanished. I stayed that way for a few seconds, until realization sunk in.

He was gone.

He was gone.

My heart burned. I had wasted so much time, not finding Mutsuki sooner. I blew it. I just let my arms hang in the air. My tears fell to the ground. Like... gems.

"Mio! Oh, what's wrong."

Mayu ran to me, limping all the way down the stone path. She tripped on a stray rock. But she kept coming until she was near me. She hugged me. My sister was comforting me. She rubbed my hair. This was my Mayu, the motherly, Mayu I knew at home.

"What's wrong?"

The tears were nonstop now. But my face remained stony. Emotionless.

"I... I...mean... nothing. I fell up here. And the ghost scared me so much."

I lied.

"That's okay. No ghost is going to get you. Mio, it's okay."

But in my heart, everything was not okay.

* * *

I was about to help Itsuki find the keys to escape the village when I saw it. Near my feet.

A faded red diary.

With Mutsuki's name inside the cover. It was dull as well.

In fresh red ink, my name was scribbled below it:

"To my Mio... this is probably the last aid I can give."

Inside, were four circular keys with jewels rotating around the center. All of which were required to exit the village. And my camera lay next to it. With my picture of my love. Mutsuki.

Mutsuki...

It was almost 4:45 a.m.

Sunrise... was a few hours away, I think.

We had plenty of time to leave... but...

I had to seal the Abyss...  
Because maybe... just maybe...

I could end the dark. And spare Mutsuki.

"Um... is the love over yet?"

Mayu and I looked at Chitose. She smiled at me, winking her eyes.

I smiled, at her. What a tricky girl. But she was so innocent, I couldn't be mad that she didn't tell me about Mutsuki earlier. She knew that he wanted to meet me that way.

Mayu wiped my eyes. She wanted to know what was going on, but Chitose's smiling face was contagious.

She had everyone smiling.

Itsuki just raised his eyebrows as he smiled lightly. He looked so much like Mutsuki. His eyes I noticed, were gray. And I realized why I'd thought Mutsuki and he were so alike. Because they were so close. After I freed Mutsuki, I vowed to regain my sisterly relationship with Mayu.

I gave the keys to Itsuki.

"You guys leave."

"What?! But you have to come."

"No, I have to do something."

Chitose ran over to me.

"Yup! And I've go to stay with her as well!"

Of course, we argued about whether or not I would stay. I was bent on saving my Mutsuki from the Darkness. So I won.

And Chitose came along. She would prove to be very helpful.

Author's Notes:

That was rather deep, huh? Well, I hope you liked chapter three. It was good writing to me. Chapter Four will be on depending on the reviews! So Please leave a review!

Thanks you guys, for reviewing! You know who you are, I presume! Lol

Thanks for reading!!! -


	4. Love is a Battlefield

One More Chance

By: Lakija X

Authors Notes: Pat Benitar got me! With this chapter's title!

This chapter was more or less forced. I suffered from writer's block. ;;

Well, maybe I will write an alternate chapter. Depends on what you guys think. There's not much romance here. There will be some more in the next chapter. It is coming very, very soon. A new character is introduced. Two really. Only one will remain though. And she's a real pepper!

I have a gift too. I made wallpaper, and if you've reviewed or read, I'll try and e-mail it to you! Just ask for it! It's really nice.

Long chapter, through my eyes. The battle for Mutsuki's survival has begun!

And one of the girls is really brutal with the competition!

-Lakija X

Mio:

Chapter Four: Love is a Battlefield: Fight for the Diary Page 

Chitose and I had tried to force Itsuki and Mayu to go. They didn't want to leave us by ourselves, but we were prepared.

Chitose, being all-knowing, had told her brother that she had someone watching over her, and that she knew what the outcome of the night would be.

She was so smart, knowing that I wanted to surprise them when I brought back Mutsuki with me. I had racked up a lot of powerful type 60 film, and I wanted to search for more... but... on our way to Misono Hill...

That's when it happened. Like a television show...

"No! I'm not leaving you! You're my sister, and I promise that I'll stay with you!" Mayu was running from Kureha Shrine, where the secret passageway was hidden. Itsuki was running behind her, trying to slow her down.

"St-stop!" he yelled.

"But Mayu!" I looked at my sister, annoyed.

"You were crying before because of a ghost! How can you stay here?"

My eyes widened. Why was she so observant!? I rubbed the rest of the sadness from my eyes.

"Oh that? Um... it was really that... I thought you guys were ghosts... trying to catch me. Calling me, and I was too embarrassed to say that before." I was turning out to be a good liar so far. Don't you think?

Mayu nodded. She bought the story.

"Oh... sorry about that."

"That's okay. The important thing is that I don't have to sacrifice you. Isn't that great?"

Unlike a television show, she nodded in total agreement.

"Yes! I found that it was foolish to be taken away by evil spirits willingly. The Abyss will not stop haunting these woods unless it is destroyed, or sealed within itself."

I marveled at how talkative Mayu had become since Itsuki had been revived.

"Okay. But I don't want you staying here. I promise with all my heart that I'll come back."

Mayu looked doubtful, but she nodded.

"Itsuki, make sure she goes alright?"

Itsuki forced a smile. "Sure. Please keep my Chiko-chan safe." He gingerly grabbed Mayu's hand, and slowly guided her toward the Kureha Shrine again. They started down the path, going away from the cemetery. They started to ascend the steps. I heard them start a conversation.

I gave Chitose a hug after the couple left.

"What's this for?" she asked. She hugged me back anyway.

"You knew all along about Mutsuki didn't you?" I asked.

She smiled a sly smile.

"Hm hm. While you and Mayu and Itsuki were talking at the storehouse, I talked to Mutsuki about you. I told him that you would run crying toward the stairs later, so he said that he would send out his butterflies to fetch you. He also told me to make sure that you knew about the butterflies. So they took you to the Cemetery!"

I looked at Chitose blankly.

"You mean you knew I'd run crying?"

She bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry. But I always knew that Itsuki liked Sae. It's certain that he would fall in love with Mayu. She's Sae's kindred spirit. So I always knew that you'd be Mutsuki's girlfriend since you're Yae's kindred spirit! Plus, the stairs would be the most reasonable option, seeing as thought they are very far away from here, and it's a good place to mourn too. Very dramatic!!! Like when that nice man made a picture with his picture box!"

I nodded in agreement, but debated whether or not to correct her calling me Mutsuki's girlfriend. I decided that I'd leave it at that. It wasn't really worth arguing.

Chitose was a genius!!! And only about eleven or twelve. She would really be a great little sister. Lucky Itsuki. And Mutsuki.

His name really gave me the whillies!

We talked for a moment more, until we grew tired. Where would we start? I began to get nervous. What did happen to Mutsuki here anyway? Maybe I was expecting too much of myself with this staying here...

As I was tapping my foot impatiently, waiting for an idea to come forth, I heard something. Something twinkling. It sounded like chimes. Chitose stepped next to me, nudging my camera. She knew that that was an indication of a ghost's presence. I waited patiently, rather than run away. I needed some more Spirit Power to modify my camera. My last fight would no doubt be the hardest.

A moment later, the air grew cold. The ghost sure was taking its sweet time. I lifted the camera to take a shot when it came.

Well...

It came. And as soon as it did, it touched Chitose. Immediately, she turned a tan color. I suppose all of her color had returned to her. There wasn't a bit of ghostly presence in her. But the color drained right back out. She was scared to death.

"He took it... he took it..."

"What?" I glanced at Chitose, as I snapped a picture of the man. He was drenched in complete Malice, complete Dark.

After I took his picture, he disappeared, right through me!!!

"What's going on!" I cried. Then suddenly, I could hardly see. His Dark had completely engulfed me. I was blind as a bat!

'The Ritual...Yae...I hate you...Yae. It was... your... your fault... yours. Itsuki... I'm so scared...help me!"

Chitose's frantic voice echoed with my head. I couldn't hear anything. Except her grief. And Sae. Itsuki! Everyone... screaming!!! Screaming!!! Screaming! Leave me alone!

"The Ritual! The Ritual!!!"

Screams filled the depths of my soul as it was torn apart by mourning.

"Aaah! Help me... no... I don't want... no! Kiryu-san... get away... it's going to get me... the closet... the door... aaah!"

"Itsuki! Oh it's... my fault... all my fault... you died... Yae... she left... we would always... be together... she broke it... the promise... Itsuki...love you..."

"No...I did this...all of this...if I hadn't failed... no one...no one would have...died. The stupid Ritual...was a failure...I failed you...brother, I...love you so much. Sae... where are you? Please! ... forgive me! I beg of you!"

I grabbed my head. It was too much!

Chitose grabbed my arm. "No... "she whimpered. "There are more of him. And he is giving them the Blind Darkness! Oh no!"

I understand now what was going on, but of course, I couldn't pay attention then. When Chitose was a ghost, she would touch me, and Blind me, so that I could not see. And I could hear her crying. It was happening again, because of the Men in Dark.

"Oh! There's a Kiryu-san! She's... oh she's distorted! Like somebody broke her! I can't!"

Chitose grabbed my camera.. She dug her face into her hands, camera in her arms. Poor Chitose.

"Take...camera and kill...one of them!" I forced myself to talk, frantically holding my head.

"WHAT!?" She lifted her head. The ghosts were closing in on us, but they seemed reluctant to attack Chitose.

"It's the only way for us to survive. I can't see. Aah!" My head was throbbing! "So you have to man the camera. Even though they won't come near you."

"Uh uh!!! Not me!"

"I'm half blind! My head! It hurts so much!!!"

"Um..."

"Well...you have... to try, okay?" I pleaded with her. I knew she could hardly see, but my eyes were drenched in Malice. The Men in the Dark had done this to keep me from capturing them. I couldn't keep forcing myself to hear her. It was killing me!

I could just imagine the look on Chitose's face, but...

"Okay!" Chitose gathered up courage. She picked up my camera. I don't know the details, but I heard sobs, and the shutter. Chitose cried all while she captured the spirits. I'd doubted they would attacked. But...

"Aah!" she cried out once. I heard things.

The throbbing stopped, but everything was completely muted. Just for a second. Then...

The air around me grew stiff and cold. My eyes only showed patches of reality. The rest, patterned Dark.

But I could vividly hear everything. My hearing was magnified. My face soaked in sweat.

The shuffling of a little girl's feet moved toward the left of me, the click of the shutter echoing in my head. Like an atomic bomb.

The moaning of the spirits caused Chitose to tremble, her voice in a tiny, high pitched whisper.

"Go away..."

I sat there, then, the noise began again. I couldn't think anymore.

"The ritual... it's so cold... I can't...be..."

"Do not look... upon the Abyss...sewn shut... my eyes!! ... someone help me!!!"

"The rocks... move the rocks... my legs won't move... help!"

"Little girl... I don't want you out... stay with Kiryu-san... she will take care... you...must not see...know..."

"Kiryu-san... gave this red kimono... to you... see? From little Akane Kiryu... her ancestor...Put your bells...into the obi... I'll find you...always..."

"Yae, we promised...Promised...that we always be together! Why! Why..."

"Why kill? Why kill? Why kill? Why kill? Why kill? Why kill? Why kill? Why kill? Why kill? Why kill? Why kill? Why kill?"

The goosebumps were rising on my arms. The hair standing on the back of my neck.

"Help me! Brother!" Chitose!

I felt a bright flash. Then, the voices stopped. The intense noise was gone. The throbbing was gone. The severe sense of heating was gone.

"Chitose..." I said breathlessly.

I waited for an answer. There was none from near me...

"Mio! I need help!"

"Okay..." I forced myself to stand up. I stumbled against a tree, and then to the little girl.

I told Chitose to hand over the camera. I loaded type 60 film into the camera again. Then I snapped away at lightening speed. I couldn't believe I was using my type 60 film all up! It was hard to come by.

Finally, the monstrous spirits were defeated. I snapped a final picture of the ghosts. The last picture was of the Fallen Woman. Her forlorn expression was heartbreaking. The spirits were again, temporarily at rest. I don't know how I did it. Perhaps I had a guide. We all know, deep down, who guided me. So did Chitose.

"Thank you _oniichan_ (big brother)!" Chitose yelled out. She wiped off her face. Then, she fell to her knees, her eyes swirly. She was so silly. But also exhausted!

"That's alright Chiko-chan..."

I snapped my head around. Mutsuki?

Chitose shook her head. "He's gone. All he said was that we have to get his diary page from Kiryu-san's house."

I shook my head.

"When did he say that?"

"While you were out...huhn!" Chitose finally fell on her back, and took a much deserved rest.

We ran all the way to the Tachibana House for more film, then to visit the Kiryu House. Chitose and I went in and leaned against the wall. It was good to be safe again. But in All God's Village, the only safe place to be is out.

Chitose breathed heavily.

"I can't believe I killed the ghosties!!!!" Chitose said. She had regained her energy, of course.

I dropped the camera, which Chitose had made sure was in my hands again. I giggled.

"What?" Chitose inquired.

"You did it!" I said.

"Hee hee! You're right!!!" Chitose started to laugh too, but her smiles slowly diminished.

We were still tired. We walked a little ways into the house, until we had walked and talked all the way to the Hall of Contrasts.

I saw a blue orb on the ground. I picked it up. It turned into a package of 60 Type 60 film. Or in other words... sixty pictures for me to take. Good old Mutsuki...

After a little while, we were in front of the Row of Tatami Rooms. We went inside to go to Kiryu-san's house. We were going into a world of sorrow and grief, not to mention more giggly girls. You'll learn why...

"Look! That's where I left my Sae doll! Itsuki said it was a key to something though, and that there was another one in that Kiryu-san was going to give to me. So I didn't take it away from the storeroom, like he said. Then Kiryu-san said I could have the doll my size with long black hair. It had a twin to it. She said that they were her ancestors' dolls."

I thought of how she'd react if she knew those dolls were cursed.

"Chitose? Why did you get so solemn when we returned to the house?"

Chitose looked up at me.

"Um, you remember when I cried out about Kiryu-san?"

I nodded. Then, it was like... duh.

"She was the one who wanted to give you the doll. The 'broken' lady."

Chitose hung her head.

"She was the one who usually took care of me when Itsuki and Mutsuki were called away by the Osakas and the Kurosawas in preparation of the Ritual. She would tell me stories about her ancestors, and the two girls who used to live in her house. They were the most successful Shrine Maidens of all. She originally wanted to marry a boy named Tetsu, but didn't know how to tell him. They are both about twenty-seven or so, but Tetsu was always rushing around. He never got to meet her properly. He liked her I bet. But he got trapped in the underground tunnel. When you're invisible, like me, you discover lots of things."

I looked at Chitose.

"You're not invisible."

"Yes I am. Mr. Kurosawa was nice to me and stuff, but he always looked at me and said 'poor, poor Chitose. She has to go through this so young.' I always wondered what he meant too. Now I know. He wanted to force my brother to kill."

I shook my head. "It's terrible that someone could make a girl suffer like that."

"I was okay, when I didn't know. It was terrible when Kiryu-san never came. I know that I heard her fall, and scream."

I covered my mouth.

"That's terrible that you had to experience that! I actually knew, but didn't know who she was... It came in a memo I found. Apparently, someone keeps records of everyone living in the village."

I told Chitose what happened to Ms. Kiryu.

"She was running to get to you. She ran into her clock hall, and the Repentance caught up with her. She ran into the banister, and it broke. She fell over the railing with the broken wood. And she also left me a beautiful stone. I can listen to it."

"You can listen to a rock?" Chitose scrunched up her nose. A tear was falling down her flushed cheeks, but she didn't seem to notice. Listening to a rock is silly, I suppose. Unless you can actually do it.

"Of course. Here, I have a bag full of stones. The one she left is a pink spodumene stone. And this is the radio we use to listen to it."

"Okay, let's hear it." Chitose sat down on the ground.

**Stone 1- Spodumene (Actual Stone's Mourning)**

It's... dark... the darkness is...

coming... If I am swallowed by the darkness...

If I must suffer that...

I want to fly away...

Chitose just stared at the stone radio. "That was so beautiful. Like a poem...She said that? Before she died?"

I nodded.

Chitose squealed. "Ooh! Can I have it! Can we listen to another one?"

I gave her the spodumene and reached into the bag. As if by some magical force, I pulled a red speckled cylinder from the bag.

"Hey, that's mine... that's my crystal I left you. I..."

I gave her the speckled little stone. She hugged it.

"Itsuki and Mutsuki gave it to me."

As soon as she said Mutsuki, I got the shivers. I felt my hair raise from my face, as if someone was playing with my hair. Chitose was still talking. And I was getting crazy.

Until...I felt something cold and warm on my cheek. Something soft. Fingertips...?

"Oh, Mutsuki..." I smacked my head. I was taking a long time. Was there something he wanted to say? Why wasn't I _rushing!!!_

"We have a minute to listen to one more, but we're running our of time. It'salmostfiveo'clockcomeon!!!"

"Chitose, slow down!. Okay? If we rush, the ghosts will get suspicious, right?" Gosh. What a way to break into a girl's romance!

Chitose pondered. "Why didn't I think of that?"

I shrugged off the guilt.

"Mio."

"Huh?"

"Can I listen to another one right now?"

"Yes, reach in."

Chitose dug around in the bag. She chose Mayu's charm. It was easy to find. It had a distinct shape and feel.

Stone 2- Mayu's Charm 

"Itsuki... will they be...okay?

I can't bear to lose them...

it would... hurt.

Oh no! Not Sae...Yae?

Why is she... here?

With... Ryozo?

They are going towards the other village...gone."

I was startled at the charm's contents. Mayu had seen Yae in the forest with Ryozo? The assistant to the folklorist who was turned into an evil Kusabi Spirit? The Evil Spirit ruling the village with Sae's dead spirit!!?? The same assistant that was Itsuki's long-term friend? RYOZO the assistant going out with his BEST FRIEND'S BROTHER'S GIRLFRIEND!!!!!

OH my GOD! What... a... soap opera. Soap OPERA!!!

"Let's go the Kiryu-san's house, okay?" I said, flustered.

We entered The Kiryu house through the Row of Tatami Rooms. The last room had Chitose's doll on a pedestal. It was a puzzle, which I'd solved, that unlocked the door. She wouldn't take it after I told her that. She was afraid the door would lock. Anyway, the door led to the bridge between the two houses.

The bridge between the houses must have been convenient for Chitose and Kiryu-san.

As we stepped onto the bridge, I saw an old and depressing sight. A woman was jumping from the bridge, her shrill scream piecing the air. I tried to covered the little girl's eyes, as if we were watching a movie. It didn't work, however.

"What! She jumped?!"

I shook my head in dismay, the little girl's eyes shaking. The woman landed with a sickening thud. And several cracks. I should have sent Chitose with her brother. But, then again, it was better with her around.

"Yes. She accidentaly _drank_ Malice, the Dark, and went crazy. It was terrible," I told Chitose.

"Her name was Akana. She was Kiryu-san's _oneechan. _(big sister)"

I didn't say anything.

Chitose looked at me. "That's it. We have to get to Kiryu-san. Before she falls again."

I nodded to that.

Without wasting a moment's time, we ran to the Clock Hall. I had taken some Herbal medicine, and was ready to battle. But I needn't have wasted the effort.

Kiryu-san was in a mangled heap on the floor of the Clock Hall. The banister upstairs was broken, and she looked a mess.

Chitose gasped. She cried out to the forlorn woman.

"Kiryu-san! I'm here! Get up please!"

The woman shuffled. But didn't move from that spot.

"Please! I need you!" Chitose ran over to the woman.

"No! She's a ghost!"

Chitose wasn't listening at all. She was moving the woman's legs straight. It was a wonder that she was not freezing to death.

Rather than yell some more, I ran for the little girl!

She was completely straightening the woman's body. What was her plan?

"Kiryu-san! Kiryu-san!"

I shrugged, and helped the girl straighten Kiryu-san. Absurd, yes. Good-natured, yes. I deserved a badge of some sort.

After I put the poor lady's head straight, she disappeared.

Then I heard a piercing scream above me. She was falling again.

Chitose knew what to do.

"Catch her!!!" the girl yelled.

Chitose put out her arms. I held out my arms too. Yep, Chitose was a bona fide genius alright. We caught the lady before she could slam her body into the wood floor.

"No! What?" Kiryu-san looked around frantically. She screamed and put her hands up.

She fell out of our arms. Luckily, it was only a few feet this time.

"_Aita! _(Ouch!)" she exclaimed, rubbing her head. She looked up sheepishly, mumbling something about falling for the third time that night.

"_Konbanwa...?_ (Good evening...?) Where am I? Is this my house?" Kiryu-san's voice was a bit scratchy. And why wouldn't it be, if she screamed and did _this _everyday?

"Yes!" Chitose and I said. We said it so loudly, that poor Kiryu-san was startled!

We asked Kiryu-san to accompany us. Of course, she turned out to be a klutz, but she sure didn't want to stay alone in the village. We told her we need to find a diary page. I almost forgot about that! Silly me...

"I bet those bad little girls took that page," Kiryu-san said. What was her first name anyway?

"What girls?" I said instead.

"The Kiryu Twins. Akane and Azami."

I nodded. Oh! Those bad girls...

So where would they be?

"I bet they are in their little room. I often saw them there. That's when I'd stay at the Tachibana house! Ha ha!"

I laughed. What a mind-reader.

"Well, let's go!"

We followed Kiryu-san to the Twins' Room. It was the exact same layout as the Tachibana Twins' Room. Except there was a lot of girl's things. Oh, and the little kimonos were so precious! I tried everything in my power not to run around in circles. They were SOOOOO CUTE!

If you're a girl, you'll understand.

Anyway, we stood in the room, and I lifted my camera. My filament was glowing blue. The energy was coming from the two satin pillows on the floor. I clicked the shutter.

In the picture, was two girls. Two little girls with very long black hair and very pale skin. And identical crimson kimonos like Chitose's. And for a faint second I saw a white something in one of the girl's hands. Then it vanished!

Immediately, they appeared in that spot on their little cushions.

Now how to revive them? Could I... offer candy?! Ha ha! I knew that I had to have some somewhere. Or should I just talk to them? I reached into my small pocket on the side of my capri pants near the top. Peppermints!

Now which had that white thing...?

Right then, someone appeared in front of the little girls. Another ghost. He patted the girls' heads, then, whispered to the one on the left. The boy pointed to me, talking still, and that girl turned her head. She looked at me eerily. Her eyes were covered with long bangs. She looked so scary.

While the girl was turned towards me, the boy put his head up. He was pale with black hair, and... a white kimono on with a red one underneath. That's when I noticed that he had on a satin _uchikake_, the most formal kimono. I should have known. Maybe it was the room that made me see everything. So many items were of silk.

He put his head back down sheepishly, smiling at me. Mutsuki. He vanished. Of course.

The little girl stood up and walked over to me.

As soon as she did, I gave her my peppermint. She was sold.

"Oh," she said in a little voice. Chitose smiled at her. They were the same age!

I gave Chitose the other peppermint I had, then I focused my attention on the other little girl.

Akane grabbed my hand before I could actually walk.

"She not my sister. She's a doll."

I nodded. That was weird. I thought that this would be the both of them. I was wrong I guess.

"Is there a way to get back your sister?"

Akane shook her head.

"Nope, she's a butterfly."

I nodded. Oh yeah...

"Well, do you have a diary page? I need it."

Akane pinched her cheeks, so that they turned a rosy color. Yep, that was a sign of life.

"Uh uh. Ask Azami doll... how come the candy makes my mouth cold inside?"

I giggled. Why does peppermint make your mouth cold inside?

"Azami... doll? May I have the diary page?"

Azami twitched. She didn't answer. Instead, her hand touched the ground.

The doll turned her head very slowly. She stared at Kiryu-san. Then, her head turned some more, until she was looking at me. Her head was completely turned around. Her face was white. She smiled an evil smile. Standing up, she ran away from us.

I gasped. "Get her!!!

We all bolted for the door. Akane ran too, but in a different direction. All I heard was her saying "Hanging Dolls..."

I ran through some doors, not know where they led. I heard the girls behind me. They were straining to keep up. I didn't stop, however. I opened a door at the end of that hall, and I came upon familiar territory. Exactly the same layout as the Tachibana house. The Clock Hall! I ran past the stairs, and lifted up my camera,

I skidded down the hall, ready to shoot. I caught a glimpse of some disembodied doll legs sauntering down the hall. I snapped a picture of them.

Picture Three- Dazed Doll

I was on the right track. I ran down the Hall of Contrasts, which led to the Sliding Screen Room. I slipped on some loose tatami and fell backwards.

"Ow!" I rubbed my head.

I heard laughter in front of me. The little doll was so close. I scrambled to get back up. She merely snickered, and kept running.

Ooh!!! That little girl. I growled at the child.

I sprinted through the door, and found Akane standing in front of the doll. That's when I noticed where my feet had carried me. We were near the Hanging Doll Room.

Azami was doing something with her hands. She seemed to be muttering something. Akane jumped on the doll. She started to strangle the figurine. The doll began to shriek. Loudly! So I took up a broken piece of wood, and hit her. She disappeared into the small space that was the Hanging Doll Room. There were many porcelain dolls hanging from the ceiling, and on the floor.

I followed her with my camera. I snapped a picture of her. This time, to kill her. She was resisting. So I hit her again with the wood. It was just as effective. She stopped moving and said something. Our hits, and my pictures, became useless

My eyes were fiery. What time was it? How long was I here? I didn't know... Not long.

I felt a burning sensation on my back.

"Ow!!!" I felt the back of my neck. Nothing. I whirled around. A stupid doll was on me. Azami was making them move! I put down my camera, and just decided to man the wooden beam. I smacked the doll out of the air, then I hit the one that had burned me. Azami started to whine. She ran at me, hands flying! I picked up my camera again and snapped a picture of her! The red light on the camera indicated that I had a moment to kill her instantly. A Fatal Frame!

She shrieked. She started to run away from me again. I was ambushed by about five or six dolls. So Akane picked up the wooden beam, and beat Azami with. I closed my eyes. This was too violent. The dolls even started to stop burning me. I think they closed their eyes too. This girl had to be a year or two younger than Chitose.

They fell from me, and made a pile on the ground. I opened my eyes then. Kiryu-san and Chitose had come in time to see little Akane rip the head off the doll.

"I fixed it!" she yelled triumphantly. She waved around a piece of tattered paper proudly.

We all just stared at her, mouths gaping.

"So I fell down? Gosh, why can't I remember anything but Chiko-chan can?" Kiryu-san had her hands on the back of her head.

I shrugged. We were walking back across the bridge to the Tachibana House again. Akane was happily sucking on another piece of peppermint.

"I yan memenger edeyding," Akane said. She smiled. I could see the peppermint in her jaw.

"Me too!!!" Chitose said. She and Akane were fast friends.

"Alright. That's quite enough You two are going right home!" Kiryu-san said.

"No!" Both girls said. Except Akane's response sounded more like, 'Gyou!' with the peppermint.

"Yes," Kiryu-san countered, "it's dangerous. I want you to go with Itsuki and Mayu"

"Aww!!!"

We walked back into the Twins' Room on our way to the door.

The area was colder than before. Spirits.

Some ghosts were awaiting us, standing in the room. We only saw their shadows, but I saw someone get hit. They were doing something terrible. The shadow was...

We all looked at each other, and then we all said "shh!" The two ghosts were Mutsuki and the Cleanser. I knew better than to call to him. This was just a memory. A vision.

I raised my camera, and captured the two boys.

Picture Four-----The Unfair Gamble

What did that mean? Well, the words that often appear on the pictures never lie. Who proposed an unfair gamble? Why did he hit Mutsuki?

We eavesdropped. Chitose whispered to us.

"That's the stinky-head boy, Yankou Osaka, that Mutsuki told you about. His little brother is nice, but he and Itsuki always argue And he hit Mutsuki too."

I glanced at him and asked, "Why do they fight? What did he do to my Mutsuki!"

Kiryu-san shook her head.

"Yankou always, always picks at Mutsuki. Because he and Sae were such good friends. You know how timid Mutsuki is. And he and Sae used to laugh together, at festivals, special ceremonies, and stuff like that. They were probably planning ways to get together with Itsuki and Yae. But Yankou thought they liked each other. I saw this before, I was hiding over there with cutie-pie Chitose and her hunk of a brother Mutsuki-chan . Just listen. Itsuki-chan really showed him!!!"

I smiled reluctantly. What could Itsuki have done to earn this eagerness from Kiryu-san? And was she especially close to them? She studied the look on my face. "Oh, their like _oniichan_ to me. I have no brothers, and even though they're young, they protect me. Mainly from Mr. Kurosawa. Itsuki will use that sword of his late father's alright."

I nodded. Itsuki the Sword-Wielder? We all looked at the scene.

"Alright. So it's done then?" The Cleanser said. He and Mutsuki were standing face to face.

"I can't believe you would do something like this!" Mutsuki said. He trembled. His face was white. As if he were in excruciating pain. But otherwise, he didn't show it. "Sae and I are not-"

"For Sae... I will do anything." The Cleanser, Yankou, began circling Mutsuki. Mutsuki was almost on the floor. He was holding his leg. Yankou, in an all white kimono and a holy set of beads on around his neck, was upset about something.

"You're going to pay for this in the afterlife you demon." His voice was trembling, but every word dripping with poisonous venom. I gasped silently. He was really not that timid when he was angry. First it was honey, now poison? Or is it just me. Hee hee!

The Cleanser was taken aback by the cold threat. And it looked as if Mutsuki meant every word.

"Whatever you say-"

"I mean it. Just you wait. You'll pay for poisoning me, and for injuring my leg. You'd better hope that I forgive you before I turn into a butterfly, or I shall certainly haunt you house and your family. Until your ashes litter the grounds of All God's Village. Sweeping up in the winds at every gust."

Mutsuki's eyes watered. He put his head on his knee, breathing in and out.

"You cannot do that. How DARE you threaten the Osaka family?! You and the Tachibana's are nothing but TROUBLE! That's why your family changed its name, because the Tsuchihara twins ran! Your beloved cousins, the Kiryus, had to sacrifice their little girls early! You shamed our village. Now you must again be sacrificed, and you dare to threaten me? And then there's Chitose..."

"What about Chitose?!"

I whirled around. A filmy Itsuki walked into the doorway. Mutsuki looked up. He looked at his brother.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed be with Sae!"

"I _was_ going to see Sae, but I left something here. I wanted to give her a gift... and I found this... this..."

"_Uragirimono... _(Traitor)" Mutsuki finished. He was angry.

"Yes, that's all I can say...? What could my little sister possibly have done that could upset you, so that you would scare her into hiding?"

"She blew my only chance to...hmph..." Yankou stopped.

Itsuki gasped.

"You wanted to talk to today Sae didn't you?!"

Mutsuki watched those two as he limped over to the frightened Chitose ghost and her guardian angel Kiryu-san in the corner of the room. He watched the scene.

So that's where his faint limp came from?

"Why would you care?" Yankou shot back to Itsuki. Then he put on a mockingly surprised face. "Oh! I know. You like her? Well, too bad. She is mine!"

"**_Not even over my dead body_** shall you be with her, how DARE YOU??!!" Itsuki shrieked in utter disbelief. His face was saying, and pardon me before saying it, "What the hell is your problem?!?!?!" He was going to blow. Such anger! What a guy for timid Mayu! He'd protect her forever!!! Yay!

"You heard me! She is mine!" Yankou was equally determined to win. Darn.

"_Baka!!!_ (fool, idiot)" Itsuki snapped.

"_Nani?! _(What?)"

"You heard me! You are foolish to think that with your dirty soul, you could possibly win over Sae's heart! The way you act, you should live with the real ruler of the Hellish Abyss!!!"

Yankou gasped in fright! That phrase alone had a very high price if uttered. But Itsuki had the power.

"How could you-?" Yankou backed away.

"_Hai_(Yes)! You should reside with _Akuma _(The Devil) himself! There is no Evil Kusabi there in that Abyss! Or a deity to rule over us!!! Only a demon to rule all demons. A demon hungry for human flesh! You are no less than a demon yourself!"

Yankou sneered at him as Itsuki continued to disrespectfully _insult_ Yankou... whoo hoo!!! Go Itsuki!!!

"You know nothing of the Abyss!" Yankou shouted.

"I know everything that I need to know. That this village is engulfed in DECEPTION!" Itsuki balled his fists.

"_Sou omoi-masen!_ (I don't think so!) You are jumping to conclusions!"

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are. That Abyss could very well suck your soul right into it if you do no agree with it."

"If I have to kill my own brother, then I don't give a flying rat's behind," Itsuki said, his words, _and_ his flying rat, biting Yankou fiercely.

"But it is necessary for him to be sacrificed. It is! The village will be in danger if you do not! It's a simple ritual! Much more so than that of the neighboring village's ritual. What's the problem..."

Itsuki shook his head violenty. "You people just do _not_ get it do you?"

Yankou crossed his arms. "No! We don't. Why don't you enlighten me?"

Itsuki barred his teeth. "You bastards need to here this from someone..."

Itsuki spoke slightly slowly, stressing every word in that first sentence.

"How the hell would you feel if you had to murder you own twin!? Could you do that! _HOW_ **_COULD_** you?!"

Yankou unfolded his arms, his mouth opening slightly. "I..."

"HOW?!!! Tell ME! Please! Because I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!! I can't do it!" Itsuki shook his head, angry tears flying everywhere. One of them hit me. It froze immediately. I caught it in my hands. Ooh... "Ooh!" Akane said. My own Mini-Me!!! How cool!

Itsuki's head was cocked to the side, his face questioning Yankou, as if to say "Don't you _GET it yet?_"

Yankou looked at Itsuki. His eyes darted from Itsuki's face to the wall. The anger and sadness in Itsuki's eyes tore him apart.

"Well..."

"That's right!!! You don't know!!! None of you know what it feels like! NONE OF YOU!!! If you had to kill your own brother, whose blood runs through your veins, who very breath was yours when you were born, who you've spent every single minute of your life with... how in life's name could you live with that?"

Yankou rubbed his arm. No one had ever really yelled at him before. Or educated him in this way either.

"Please settle this another time... Itsuki and I need to spend some time together. And you've frightened poor Chitose." Mutsuki spoke up. He had taken ghost Chitose away before she could hear about the Ritual.

Itsuki fled from the house angrily. Yankou wrinkled his forehead in frustration.

Mutsuki looked at the young teen.

"I may withdraw my threat if I see fit to. Go."

Yankou bowed respectfully to the soon-to-be sacrificed Mutsuki. He walked out of the house to see Itsuki.

Itsuki and Yankou stood face to face. They were outside of the Tachibana house. Of course, I took a picture of Mutsuki before I followed them. Akane and the others followed.

Picture Five- Mutsuki's Resentment

Outside...

Itsuki folded his arms. His head was lowered, the tears had floated away in a steamy cloud of hostility.

"You will not speak? _Kekko desu,_ (That's fine.)" Yankou replied softly.

He was devastated, now that he knew the torture both twins had to endure. He never had time to think of the perils of murdering your twin. Words and words alone had educated him. Now he was fascinated.

Yankou wanted to know more about the Abyss from Itsuki. His philosophies were of the utmost of intelligence to him. And so simple. He had only and always known that twins must be sacrificed, for the sake of the village. No one, and I mean no one, had ever challenged the rituals. And the only ones who did were hanged.

The red butterflies seemed to pop out of no where.

"Looks like they want your brother, Itsuki," Yankou said quietly.

"_Oyasuminasai_, (Good night.)" Itsuki forced out. He was staring a hole right into Yankou's foot.

"..._Hontou-ni moushiwake-gozaimasen_. (I'm really sorry.) " Yankou apologized.

"_Ii-desu-yo... Goshinpai-naku._ (That's okay... Don't worry about it.)" Itsuki walked into the house without another word.

The vision faded.

I looked at Kiryu-san.

"That was...(gulp!)... intense!" I said. "I had no idea that Itsuki was so... well... you know! Right?"

She chuckled. "Yep, that's Itsuki for you."

Chitose clung to Kiryu-san's left. Akane on her right. Chitose looked up.

"I know. Mutsuki and Itsuki and me stayed together that whole night. Except I didn't know that he was going to have to kill Mutsuki. Itsuki never got to go and see Sae that night. And Mutsuki never got a chance to confess his love to Yae. That's why he never passed on. I'm glad that he found you!"

I smiled. I wonder where Yae was going with Ryozo anyway... I never did see her ghost. She must have found happiness...? No way...

"Where did Yae go to exactly? What other village?"

Chitose licked out her tongue. Obviously, she didn't care.

Kiryu-san laughed out loud. Akane just savored her precious piece of candy.

Kiryu-san and I made sure that the two girls were going the right way through the forest, then we went back to Misono Hill.

"Okay, tell me what it is between you and Mutsuki this minute."

Kiryu-san put her hands on her hips. "Now."

I bit my lip.

"Oh come on, from woman to woman!"

I loosened up then. I poured out the details. Kiryu-san melted. "Oh, that's so sweet. You and Mutsuki! You'll get married and...have kids... Hold on, wait, wait! Mitsuki and Miosuke! Huh, huh?!"

"What? Kiryu-san!!!"

"_Ayane to yon-de kudasai_ (Just call me Ayane)."

After we were across the bridge to Kurosawa Mansion, Itsuki's stone, a beautiful piece of crystal ore, began to glow. We listened to it.

**Stone Three- Crystal Ore**

"She was crying on the ground. I had called to her, but it seemed that she was only a memory. Then my good friend Ryozo just up and took her off. I figure that he took her to safety. I can't let Mayu go alone, and I have to make sure that she doesn't look back. So I will not follow the couple. Maybe another time..."

Itsuki's thoughts were extremely organized! Or is it just me?

Ayane smiled. "He's a protective _oniichan _isn't he?"

I nodded.

Ayane was annoyed to death when we saw that the flashlight I had would not work in Kurosawa Mansion. She and I shrugged it off though. We had work to do.

Mutsuki's Diary Page: (Retrieved)

_Hi! How have you progressed? Well, this is what you must do. Sae will not be relieved unless you can revive her would-lover, Yankou. One of you must pretend to be Sae. I know you are there, Ayane-kun!_ _I know that Mio is the only one for it, and I will not be offended by it. I know you already. From more points than one..._

_So please, do whatever it takes. Even if you have to... kiss him to revive his spirit... no matter how I say it... it still burns though..._

I gasped. I might have to... kiss the boy that Mutsuki hates the most? No...!

To Be Continued...


	5. Red Wings

One More Chance

By: Lakija X

Author's Note:

This chapter will be about getting to the Abyss. Red Wings has absolutely nothing to do with it either! Ha ha!

Well, the next chapter is a bit of a crazy "thing," and a bit of a crossover. Just wait and see!

Lakija X.

* * *

Mio:

Chapter Five: Red Wings

I looked at Ayane-san. She folded her arms.

"That sounds a lot like Mutsu-chan. He is so understanding..."

I just dropped the page. "Oh no. Why do I have to kiss him?"

Ayane looked up at the ceiling, whistling a little. I fumed.

"What do you know?!"

Ayane was startled by my outburst. "Soo-oo-ry! It's just that I've seen Sae and Yankou kiss before. But it was awkward. Just a peck. I really think that they were just kidd-."

"I don't want to kiss him... It might make Mutsuki-chan upset...Does he even care that I'm gonna kiss his arch enemy?"

Ayane started to walk ahead of me. She didn't answer. She only shrugged her shoulders. "Let's go. We have to find the girls' room before long."

"Wait up!"

"Not till you get over it..." Ayane covered her ears. Maybe she was right.

"Ayane... aww! Come on!"

"Not listening!!!"

* * *

We arrived at the Family Alter Room after searching for Yae and Sae's Room. I didn't know where it was. But apparently Miss Kiryu did.

Ayane was looking around the walls for something. She ran her hands along the them... or rather along the lanterns. There was a gazillion of them along the walls.

I, on the other hand, stood in the middle of the vast room, trying to figure out where to start. The lanterns were giving the room a wooden, red color. Freaky...

There were stairwells, three of them, some going up, some going down. Two of them led outside, the last one leading upstairs to the Master's Bedroom. I wanted to figure out where Yae and Sae stayed, but it was going to take much longer than I'd anticipated... or was it?

"Ah! Found it! Let's go child," Ayane said happily. I looked in her direction. She was standing in front of an opening in one of the many shelves in this vast room. It revealed a wooden crawl-space leading through the wall. I never saw that on any map...

"Where does this go to?" I asked, reluctant to go inside.

Ayane was already crouched on the floor. "It's a... lady-in-waiting's entrance. It should lead to the twins' hidden room."

I nodded and followed her into the passageway. It gradually became bigger, and I was able to walk after a while. The walls were cold and washed down, so that the wood was pale. It was only slightly warped though, in good shape to be hundreds of years old.

"Were you Sae's servant?" I asked.

Ayane nodded, touching the ceiling of the hall, as if in reminiscence.

"I remembered that Sae left the key to their room in there. She was going to give it to her beloved Itsuki, but when she found his body, she became saddened. So I told her to leave it here. Therefore, no one would dare enter her room ever again. She said that I and my sisters were always welcome in here, no matter what happened. Afterward, I prepared her for the ritual, and let her go, sorrow, depression, duty and all."

I listened to every word. "Gosh... I never got to record that stuff in my memo book. Why I never came across any records of you... I don't know..."

Ayane and I came to a door, and she did not reply to my discovery...

* * *

The twins' room was certainly fancy... yet it was cozy. Everything was covered in dust. The wooden walls were pretty much still intact, and the satin pillows were untouched by insects. Yae and Sae's white kimonos were elaborately hung in their special places. Their others were folded neatly in a beautiful kimono box against the wall. I marveled at the pretty of it all!

"Go on. Open the box. Then, remove the cherry blossom yukata from it. If that particular scene we saw with Itsuki and Yankou was when I remember it was, then there may be another vision here, from the same summer."

Ayane looked at me, waiting. I however, wanted to know a bit more. Nevertheless, I opened the box. There had to be some really nice summer kimonos inside.

"So, you mean... that Yankou talked to Itsuki's girl right before he was to be in te Ritual? That's really low... oh this is so pretty... So basically, that same night, maybe, Yankou came to tell Sae about what he and Itsuki discussed... gosh, I just contradicted myself... he was innocently coming here to talk to Sae about how Itsuki was really a good person..."

"Mio... you sound like you're talking to yourself," Ayane warned. Did I?

"Oh! Sorry." I reached deep the box, pulling out a nice, soft kimono. I could feel embroidery on its front. Perfect. It had to be the one.

"Is this it?" I asked Ayane. She looked at it once, nodding.

"Of course! That's the one! Isn't it precious!"

I viewed myself in the mirror. I looked just gorgeous. It took a while for Ayane to remember how to tie a butterfly obi, but she got it.

* * *

Let's get back on track shall we...

Ayane found a trap door in front of the kimono stand. It led out into a hall that must have been outside the Family Alter Room. I gave Ayane my belongings, and she wished me luck as I set off to find Yankou.

Ayane was walking after me when I noticed her footsteps slowing down. That's because right then, Yankou appeared.

"Sae... is that you? Look... I'm so sorry that this has to happen, but please try and understand that the Ritual is not all good."

I looked at him funny. Was he talking to me? Oh yeah! He was!

"Hm... oh yes! It's me... And... I understand."

He looked me over in the dark. "What? Just like that? You were so enthusiastic about the Ritual before..."

My eyes widened. I was?

"Oh! That... well, now that you've said it, it makes sense."

Yankou looked at me suspiciously. I could see a little wetness on his face, but his eyes were piercing into my skull.

"Are you okay? Are you... Yae?"

"No... of course not. I'm just..." I though of what Mayu would say.

"I'm just so frightened of what Itsuki and Mutsuki must do tomorrow that... I feel I have to be strong."

Yankou's gaze relaxed. "Yes, I know what you mean Sae. Mutsuki is really... not that bad. We used to be such good friends before... I messed that up. Now he'll probably haunt my family in his afterlife..."

"No he won't! He's much too... kind for that." I stepped toward him.

I had to make sure that he was real. He lowered his head in shame, and so I took that opportunity to touch his face. It was wet and soft. Warm too. He was almost a real guy. So my work was almost done... right?

Right?

He raised his head. His eyes were a beautiful mocha color against his soft golden skin. His long ponytail had been scented with something fragrant. He tried to smile a little, but a firm sense of duty inside of him kept it from rising to the surface.

Instead, he looked at me. He had downcast eyes, like Mutsuki, but I could feel a bad attitude! Ha ha.

Anyway, I couldn't help patting his face, so he wouldn't cry anymore. I guess he'd been sad for the Tachibanas.

He looked into my eyes. Then, I don't what hit me or him.

But somehow, we ended up kissing each other. At first I was surprised when his lips touched mine. I was confused.

Then a whole bunch of other emotions cut lose. I was angry at myself for doing this. Then I felt pleasing and warm. Then I was feeling guilty. Then I felt sorry for this poor creature. Then I felt as if I was a traitor!

Gosh...!

I felt his hand on my back, but... no way!

I stopped kissing Yankou, and pushed him out of my reach. He stumbled into a wall almost near the end of the hallway!

His eyes widened, then he shuddered, as if just realizing he were alive. His face was startled. "What's going on?! Sae? What were we-"

"Nothing! I'm not Sae!" I was yelling.

Ayane had watched the whole thing. She nodded to me. "Good going kid. I'm proud of you."

I looked at her like... what?

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

I asked angrily. Oh, was I taking out my shame and frustration on Ayane.

She merely rolled her eyes, and went over to that girl-hypnotizer... Yankou...

* * *

I think I want to skip ahead, so here goes:

We arrived at the opening to the Hellish Abyss. I kept on the kimono, because I didn't have enough time to change.

Yankou was full ready to take on Sae after we explained everything to him. He was a little angry after I told him about the kiss. He eventually cast that aside though.

"Mio. You are doing this for Mutsuki-kun, right? Where did Yae go?"

I looked at Yankou.

"Yae got married. To Itsuki's best friend."

Yankou gasped. Then he got angry again. "Why would she do that? Did... oh... yes, I forgot... Mutsuki was gone by the time she married, yes?"

I nodded.

"She had children as well. Or one daughter at least."

Yankou simply sniffed and kept walking. I guess he didn't like that...

What would he say if I told him Yae had committed suicide?

We reached the Abyss in a short time. The mourners had not appeared at all. I wondered where they were. They usually guarded the entrance, with their eyes sewn shut, but what ever... If they weren't here, then I'd make the best of it.

I looked around in the Chamber. The air was extremely stale, and dust floated around. Fog drifted into the chamber from the Abyss, and the grief-stricken moans were frightening.

This was my first time seeing this portion of All God's Village. It was as I imagined it would be.

I gazed around me. Oh! There... there she was...

It seemed that Sae was waiting for me. I wasted no time with theatrics or dramatic endings. I pushed Yankou in front of me right into Sae's deadly arms. He glared at me. But eventually got the message and looked at his would-be lover.

At first she probably wanted to deliver his death wish in person, but then, as she gazed upon him, she knew what I was planning.

She tried to run away from him, but Yankou grabbed her before she could leave.

Sae struggled within the boy's arms, but he had a firm grip.

I couldn't hear what he was telling her, but she stopped squirming. She started to listen to him. I told you he was a girl-hypnotizer. After he finished, Sae put her hand to her mouth. She shuddered, and looked down at her blood-stained kimono, I think.

Tears streaked her face. Yankou wiped them away, and at last, she wrapped her arms around Yankou's neck.

I got excited! I ran over to them, and Ayane followed me. She was being quiet.

I finally reached Yankou. He looked troubled.

"Sae says that the Abyss is going to blow at this time. So we need to get a move on. The Kusabi is angry now, so let's GO!"

He grabbed Sae's and my hand, but I pulled away.

"What about Mutsuki-chan?"

Yankou stopped. "What? I don't see him. And we don't have the time to wait. Not only is it almost sunrise, but the Abyss is about to go into total chaos!"

I shook my head. "I'm waiting. You just go home. You and Sae and Ayane. I'll be okay," I told him, sure of myself.

His confidence in me, however, was teetering toward none.

"No way! Not on your life. There's no way I'll let you stay here Mio! This is dangerous!"

Ayane spoke up then. "I'll stay with her. She has to do this. It's what she wants."

Yankou started to object, but Ayane stopped him mid-sentence.

"Yankou, I know you don't want her to, but how would she live if she didn't try? I know I sound crazy, but if she didn't die now, and knew she could save a life, but never even attempted to, how would she live with that?"

Yankou crossed his arms, but a tremor unwound them. He fell down onto the ground. The Kusabi was awakening....

Another tremor broke out soon after that. The deadly spirit emerged from the Abyss before I could get a move on. I gasped as he came forth. I could only do so much with this ghost but... I could do it, no matter what.

"GO! I'll be FINE!" I yelled. The wind had started to whirl around us, like a tornado.

Yankou had to be dragged outside. There was a chamber at the other end of the room, and it led to the forest, an escape.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Mio you get your a-"

I didn't hear the rest of Yankou's cries, but I think I know what he was saying. Something bad, probably.

He was so nice. A man of honor, that he was.

* * *

Ayane had my things for me. Quickly I equipped my camera, and loaded it with Type Zero Film.

I hoped that this spirit was an easy capture.

"YOU HAVE T...ONE SPOT MIO. HE CAN TE...!"

Ayane was yelling at the top of her lungs over the screaming tempest, but I only caught bits and pieces. The tornado was devastating. And I couldn't find Mutsuki anywhere.

I started out in a run. The Kusabi was stupid, I think, so he didn't follow me. Forcing my body against the wind, I found a spot where he couldn't touch me. I could see a forlorn expression on her pretty face. Why? I wondered.

The Kusabi moved about quite a bit. I snapped a picture of him as soon as he appeared in fron of me.. He merely moaned. What?

He wasn't dying!

I waited for my camera to charge again. The Kusabi was reaching out for me.

"Hurry up!" I yelled at my camera.

I ducked under one of the ghost's swipes. I screamed. He had nearly gotten my head!

Finally, I heard the click. Whoo hoo! The film was up again.

He started to go for an encore swipe. I sensed a Fatal Frame, and clicked the shutter. The Kusabi shrieked. He wiped his face, as if I had burned it. Ha ha!

But...

The Kusabi appeared behind me! I felt a sharp pain in my back. It felt as if I was being shocked.

I screamed.

"Get away from me!!!" I waved my arms around frantically.

The Kusabi did in fact, disappear. I reached on my back. A talisman! At that moment, I felt like the life was being drained from me. My mind started to shut down. The world turned before me. I was being turned off from the Earth.

I don't remember what happened after that. So I'll let someone else take over now. This story is well told by me, Mio, but I'm sure that Ayane-chan will be happy to tell you more about it later. I'll see you in a bit. Itsuki's making coffee for us...

* * *

Author's Notes: After you read this, you can also read Chapter Six! That's all for now! Have fun!!!

-Lakija XD


	6. An Announcement

The last, yes last, chapter will hopefully be up by next week. I need to arrange for the story to be transferred to a computer other than my current one.

Maybe a disk or something.

So Mio will come back soon to reassure you all!!! - yay

Maybe one day, I will also contribute to Kerriane's site too, which I love. One of my fav authors! Love Fatal Frame Patients!

Thank all of you guys for you support!!!

-Lakija X


	7. My Love, Carry Me Away

﻿ 

One More Chance

By: Lakija X

Author's Notes:

Some familiar friends are coming to visit!!! I hope that you will like them!!!

Ayane enjoys "interacting" with the readers, so you have been warned: she's a bit cuckoo… JK!

So sorry for the delay!!!

Ayane-chan is some girl, and she's come across a beautiful man! Who could it be? G'head! You can guess!

-Lakija X)

Ayane:

Chapter Six: My Love

Well, well… hi there. You all know me, of course. Kiryu Ayane. And I know you… of course. Lovely future reviewers… I was busy… but I can like, take some time for you. So let's continue.

I saw Mio collapsing. I had all her stuff, but it was very heavy, so I threw it to the exit of the cavern. A couple of things fell out, like a picie of Mutsu-chan, and an ugly pinwheel. Well… not that ugly… it was a little cute… actually. I grabbed it, and tucked it into my obi.

Anyway, I tried to grab the picie, but it softly floated into the abyss…oops… ;;

I shook my head, and forgot about it. Looking back at the scattered articles near the exit, I ran toward little Mio-chan, but she was being lifted into the air. I jumped up to try and catch her, but, you now, I was rusty.

My hands barely touched her skirt. Coming down lightly, I snapped my finger, and grabbed her camera… The Kusabi lowered Mio-chan into some kind of white orb. I still don't know, to this day, whether that was a bad thing… or a good thing…

Then, I realized that I had THE camera… THE VEERY camera that I got killed by so many freakin' times…

Ooh, the power!!! The POWAAAHHH!!

I snapped a picture of the abyss to try it out. Oh, that was fun! Clickin' the shutter and all that… Oooh, let's take another, but of moi!

I just have to tell you. I was really the world's first model. Janice Dickinson… well, see, I got killed, you know? But I was modeling way before her. The camera loves me!

I started to snap the shutter again, when, somehow, with all of my genius, I made something happen! The abyss groaned. It made lots of eerie noises. Cool…

It glowed a pretty white, pure light. I almost knew what was happening, but I didn't believe it till I saw it:

People floating out of the big hole! Whoa!

Mutsuki-chan, Azami-chan, and all of the other Sacrificed. All of them wore their ceremonial robes. All of them pure poetry. Their serene faces were beaming down on me. All eyes gazed at me happily, but Mutsuki-chan's. He, alone, was still trapped. Oh, poor baby…

The others grew red glowing wings, and flew upwards, to become red dragons within the heavens. Sae was gone with Yankou, and who knows why she didn't go through this with Mutsu-chan…

I got excited after they left. I'd found Mutsu! Aww! I'm so smart, right?

I couldn't reach him either though. Aww man!

I rubbed my chin, wondering how to get him without, A., looking at the abyss, or B., falling in. I had looked at the stupid hole in the ground through the lens, but maybe that didn't count… : P

Anyway, I just decided that maybe if Mr. Evil Man was dead, I could get Mutsuki-chan, Mio-chan, and jet. So without further ado, I Ayame, shall tell you about how I slayed the DEMON!

Dan dan DAAAAAAAAAAH! SUSPENSE!!!

So anyway, I went looking for "THE MAN!" The man being, the Kusabi! Ha ha! It didn't take long. He had a stinky stench to him. And whoa! Was his hair easy to spot! So, I snapped a picture of him. I waited for him to yell, and run for me, so that I could use my super ninja skills!

BUT!!! There's always a but somewhere.

But…he, uh, appeared to have been, how do you say…"softened up a bit" already?

He just… kinda… fell over? Yeah…

As he did so, he grabbed Mio-chan out of the orb, and threw her at Mutsuki-chan. Wow! A future baseball player! Huh, huh?! As she got there, the orb went around her. And as that happened, Mutsuki-chan got him an orb thingy too. And as he got one, the Kusabi started to convulse…

What were these orb thingies? What were they for? What are their molecular structures like? Find out on the next episode of NOVA, because I sure as heck don't know!

Anyway…

A bright light streamed through his chest, as if he was being ripped apart from the inside. I closed my eyes as he was being devoured by the light. I didn't need to see such mayhem… well, maybe a bit…

Still waiting… oh GOSH!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE HEARD THAT! OH MY GOODNESS IS THAT STUFF SO GROSS!!! GOD, WHAT IS THAT SOUND!? WOW!!! HE SOUNDS LIKE HE'S IN PAIN!!!

Still waiting…

Ah!!! Here we are. Just as he was finished being killed, I opened my eyes again. Whoa was that something! Did you see it?

Did you see the blood and bone gushing all…

Oh, no… you didn't actually… sorry…

Anyway, I looked for anything. Everything was the same… except that the whole place was absorbed in a bright white void, and a man was lying on the ground. Oh…

At that moment… I walked very, very, veeeeeeeeeery slowly toward him.

His soft black hair was messy. His original clothing was on him, not a kimono, or anything… And no. There was not blood spattered everywheres.

He stirred, and eventually, he awoke before I had reached him. I simply looked at the man, and immediately knew who he was. No scars on his face, no rope marks or anything. Just him… I didn't know who he was!… So don't ask!

"Makabe-san… I know it's you…"

Uh…? I lied?

QUOTE:

"… I didn't know who he was!… So don't ask!"

END QUOTE

"Ayane… is that… you?"

His nice sounded frightened, but I knew that he wasn't really afraid of me.

"Yes, Makabe-san. It's me…"

CUTCUTCUTCUT!!!!!

Okay… I'm not nearly that sweet… so here's the deal:

Seijiro is my friend. Aso-san's friend. He and I were quite fond of each other back then. I tried to help him escape, but I couldn't. I felt terrible for not being able to. Did something go on between us… of course not!

TAKE TWO!! SNAP

"Seijiro!!! Seijiro!!!"

I ran to the man.

He looked surprised, but he caught me when I jumped over to him. He started smiling and laughing.

"Ayane-chan! Oh, I missed you… who would have thought… that so much would happen from a trip, doing research…?"

Nothing happened… 'cept he got turned into an evil spirit…

"OH yes! I was so sad when they took you away… I knew that you were an innocent man, but I couldn't save you…"

I started to cry. He is sooooooo dreamy.

Seijiro rubbed my hair, lowering his head to kiss my cheek… then my lips…

I stayed kissing him for a mere minute and a half, but afterward, he smiled at me.

"I have to go now. I love you. But I want you to be happy, so do not toil thinking about me, okay?"

I felt a tear drop from my eye. Well… he was dead, after all…

I nodded my head, and threw my arms around him one more time, kissing his cheek over and over.

QUOTE:

"Did something go on between us… of course not!"

END QUOTE

The white light in the void started to become more intense, until it covered everything! My beautiful genius got us out of the Hellish Abyss. I know. I give out lessons now. What is that called? A teacher or something…?

When I awoke, I was in the lush green woods of some sort

. I looked around, and spotted Mio in the distance, sitting on a super duper old bench, crying silently.

A quaint little bridge adorned a beautiful brook. A plaque on a nearby tree told me of its name:

The Bridge of Youth and Good Fortune

I saw a house in the distance… but it also looked old and deserted. A mailbox near a road said Amakura… but no one lived there anymore…

A cute guy was peeking at me through the bushes. I mean, he was so precious… He looked at me as if I were a peculiar being or something. Did he not appreciate beauty?!

* * *

Mio:

Chapter Six: My Love

I'll pick up the story.

What did Ayane tell you about?

Oh well. You don't have to say anything.

Does anyone know what the white orb thingy is? Where do I find out? NOVA? What's that?

When I came to, I found myself sitting on my favorite bench, but something was wrong… I was in the forest again. My things were next to me, and I was just, there. The bench, I saw, wasn't how I'd left it last. It was old and moss-covered, instead of strong and beautiful.

I looked slowly to my left. The brook was still there, with its sparkling water, but the bridge above it was old too! I frantically shut my eyes, trying to do away with the scene, only to realize my worst nightmare.

My parents big house was abandoned. It looked old, and empty. Empty…

I felt a tear on my face. My home, the only one I knew, was nonexistent… because it was no longer my home…

And I hadn't even saved Mutsuki.

I cried. Silently. No home, no Mutsuki, no nothing. I sobbed in my own misery… until… something good happened. A little squirrel hopped up beside me. I sniffled, looking at it. It merely rubbed its face, and hopped away. I forced a strained laugh. After the creature hopped away, I felt a picture on my lap. It was of him. The edges were burned, but Mutsuki was there in the photo.

I stood up to find out where it came from, when I felt something on my shoulder. A white butterfly!

I whirled around to see more of them. My mind caught fire as I realized what could happen if these butterflies…!

They flew off somewhere, and it was sheer instinct that I would follow them. I ran behind them, trying desperately to catch up. This was it, I knew it. Tears flew off of my face.

I pursued the creatures until I saw the patch of flowers. I fell to my knees, and carefully parted the blossoms. Yep, I had gone stone crazy. Mutsuki couldn't be growing out of the ground.

"Ah!" I gasped. A tiny little squirrel…

It looked up at me, and smiled. It was sitting on something.

A little piece of crystal ore… Hmm…

* * *

"Ah…Hello Amakura-san… I trust you'd like to know what's going on with your home?" A man said. 

I had found Ayane-chan in the grass. We had walked along the path away from my house until I'd found a familiar place. I'd often come to an old hut at the eastern part of the forest. There used to be a well, and a giant tree with a hollow center.

Not anymore. Now, there was a beautiful mansion, with a clear path, and people. Two siblings who were all too nice. I nodded helplessly, to this especially handsome man.

"I'm Mafuyu Hinasaki. I'm here with my sister Miku. We live in this mansion here." The large estate had beautifully decorated banisters along the elegant veranda. I could plainly see three stories. And there was, no doubt, a basement.

Ayane was standing quietly next to me until she said…

"You're very gorgeous…I MEAN! … so your parents are… where…?"

Mafuyu smiled at Ayane amusingly.

"…gone…"

I took over from there before she could continue her little escapade into flirtatious terrain…

"Oh…but, still… where are we going to live? My house is gone…" I choked on my words, though I couldn't help but cough my way to a smile. Mafuyu cracked up. Ayane tried to hold back a laugh as well, but this is Ayane-chan we're talking about, yes? She burst into girlish giggles.

Somehow, I could see a whole world of mystery behind those eyes. Still, the mood had lightened. He motioned for me to sit down. I looked at an ornate lawn chair that matched the veranda. Who was he? A decorator?

"I believe that your parents gave up that house some time ago. As you probably have guessed… they were quite sad when you two disappeared about fifty years ago. They… didn't live very long after seventy. I'm sorry… They did, however, leave all of their money to a woman named Miyuki Hanasaki, my mother. I have no idea how they knew each other, or how they got in touch, but all of the money is in the hands of… us. I put the pieces together after your friends arrived. With the help of some outdated newspapers… that's it I suppose…"

"You mean… we've been gone… Mayu and I have been gone for fifty years?" I stuttered. Fifty years…

"I'm afraid so… We'll make arrangements for you all to live here. We'll have to see if your old clothes and belongings are still intact within the house. I can't guarantee they will be, but who's to say we can't hope?"

"No one I guess…" I said.

Mafuyu looked at me.

"Listen. There was this little girl who was sucking on a peppermint. I couldn't help noticing that she looks like someone I've seen before."

* * *

Later that day, we were all at Mafuyu's house. Mafuyu was delighted to have us live with them. They had a mansion. They owned half of the woods. They had everything. 

Mafuyu didn't mind it, but Miku said that she'd never really liked living in such a big house. She said that she usually spent most of her time at a friend's while her brother was at work. She attended college during the daytime. Miku also promised us the remaining portion of our parents fortune. Some of it was used to purchase the mansion.

Mafuyu was really nice to us. He really did want to help search our old house. He said that he enjoyed looking at the remains of past lives. I really think he was more interested in our connection to Dr. Aso. I didn't know that he'd been a folklorist. But gave it up to instead become archeologist after his run-in with a few too many ghosts. This way, he could educate others, while doing what he loved best: learning about the past.

Mafuyu left the house at seven o'clock that morning. It was rather early still, but that didn't stop Miku from calling her family doctor, to come over. When he came, he began to fuss over Itsuki's neck, which had horrible marks on it from the burning rope. Bruises accompanied the sight from when his neck… b-r-o-k… well…

Chitose could be seen approaching me through my peripheral vision. I stopped. Chitose was holding my crystal bag in her hands.

"Oneechan? I found a new crystal on the desk in the hall. Can I listen?"

I looked at the crystal she'd chosen. Oh yes! The ore!

"What's that?" Ayane asked.

"These are stones that I can listen to using my radio."

Ayane scrunched up her nose.

Stone Four- Small Crystal Ore 

Your things are safe…

I'm… so sorry that I lied. I can give you… one more aid.

It's one which is… everlasting.

(Murmurings… wispy voices)

I will find you in due time.

No matter… how far the water of precious youth lies…

You'll find your fortune there if you bring an offering…

But beware… the trust you have in me… and the faith you possess…

Will be tested…(static)

Hurry!

I looked down for a moment to think. This was extremely simple:

Obviously, he was at the… well, this is so easy to figure out, that I will say nothing about it.

"Chitose! Do you know what this means?" I asked excitedly. She shrugged, unable to figure out what was making me so happy.

"Your brother. He's here somewhere. I think he's at the-"

"Mutsu-kun is here somewhere?! YAAAY!!!!!" Chitose shouted. I looked at the little girl, confirming her inquiry.

"Are ya gonna go get him?"

I yelled a happy yes, and was already to jet when I remembered something.

"He said to present an offering of some sort. What could I offer to him?"

Ayane, who had not rejoiced yet, smiled. "The obi's got the answer."

I looked at her obi. There was my pinwheel… how'd she get that?!

Hey! You readers had better tell me this instant! I want to know where she got it! Tell me!

I grabbed the pinwheel. Duh! It had been an offering to the spirits at the village.

That's when the rain started. This was going to be a long trek through the woods, wasn't it?

* * *

"Mio-chan! You are going to catch a cold in the rain!" Chitose yelled. 

Ayane was putting on a jacket.

I was running through the rain, my feet penetrating the mud with every step. The rain. It pelted my face angrily. The farther I advanced into the forest, the darker it got. The wetter it got.

I didn't care. I knew he was there, waiting for me at the bridge. It was only a matter of me getting to him.

I pounded through bushes frantically. White butterflies shot out from them, as if startled. I didn't care.

I could scarcely see the top of the bridge over the thick trees, but it was there, and that's all that counted. My bangs stuck to my face. My skirt and leggings were soaked. I ran along, looking this way and that. My first instinct was to run to an alter, but at the bridge? I didn't know what I was doing, but a numbness in my hands told me that I was holding on to the pinwheel to tightly.

When I got there, I could see a makeshift little shrine near it. When did that get there?! And at this location? I wondered why there was an alter there. Was it here this morning when I'd returned? Maybe it was there for the sole purpose of Mutsuki…

"Mio…" I heard Mutsuki's voice. It sounded scared and slightly cadent.

"Mutsuki-chan!!!"

I laid the pinwheel in the small alter frantically, and looked around for the source of the beautiful voice.

"Mutsuki-chan!!! Please!!!"

The alter exploded in a combustion of brilliant light. The ground shook, and I lost my footing. I landed smartly on my backside. Rubbing it angrily, I searched frantically for Mutsuki.

Uh…

Even though he was right there. He was standing there, smiling down on me. I scrambled to stand up, but I fell back down on the muddy ground. Mutsuki smiled at me and got on the ground as well. His wet hair was covering up his eyes, and he stood on his knees. He inched toward me slowly, smiling sweetly all the way.

"Mutsuki-chan…" I whispered. He didn't stop moving toward me until he was almost on top of me. I tried to back away, but the mud was slippery. I fell once again. Come on now!

"Mio…" he whispered. His voice sounded inhuman. I don't know why I backed away, but I'm glad I did.

Mutsuki started to crawl toward me faster, but I backed away as well. His smiled disappeared. I could see glowing eyes beneath his hair.

"Come on Mio… didn't you miss me?!" Mutsuki stood up, and brought his arm back. I rolled out the way as his fist came crashing down in the mud. There was a crater there afterward. I made a note not to get hit by this Mutsuki's punches. I stood up and kept my distance from him.

He walked toward me, arms back. At that point several hundred ghosts had appeared to back this ghost up. Mutsuki stood in front of them, his eyes angry. His smile, which had reappeared, was plastered on his face, so fake. All at once he rushed at me. The ghost followed suit. I would have run, were it not for the mud which had sucked me under.

I screamed, putting he hands out in front of my face. Mutsuki went through me, swiping at me with his deadly fists. I felt a strange blow to the abdomen. I stooped over, holding my stomach.

Don't ask why I had not run, for after he had hit me, the world around me had vanished, and I was set in a world of gray skies and a desolate wasteland.

Before I knew it, I was engulfed in a sea of ghosts. All of them taking a bit of my energy as they passed by. Ghosts were inside and on top of each other as they floated by. I closed my eyes, wondering why this had happened. I was trying to save Mutsuki, and this… this tide of spirits appeared instead. Where was I!?

I was weighed sown by the gravity of the spirits, and I was about to give up hope, when I saw the Mutsuki ghost fighting with another of himself. I then knew, that I had found my Mutsuki. He was fighting with this Mutsuki, and I wanted to know why there were two. One: mean and heartless. The other: sweet and pure. Just like Azami.

As I watched, I felt a piercing pain in the back of my neck. My head began to feel light, and the world was spinning. I yelled out for Mutsuki, but I found that my voice was strangely muted… Mutsuki heard me somehow, though I could not hear myself. I heard his voice saying that he was coming for me. He also said not to believe that the ghosts were not real. I believed in him.

"Mio!!! You are in the land of the…"

Dead. So that was it.

I forced my mind to dismiss the images around me, and I resisted the pain that the ghosts were inflicting upon me. Angry tears of fear were falling from my eyes. The land of the dead…

Sensing my oblivious behavior, one of the ghosts attacked me devastatingly across the left side of my face. The power of the blow knocked me to the ground. Gosh, it was so overwhelming that I staggered, as if drunken.

The breath was knock from me as I hit the ground. I could not even see what was happening anymore. I tried to lift my eyelids, but that proved to be like lifting one-hundred ton weights with my skinny arms.

Resisting the urge to scream and kick and cry for my mother, I dragged my body along the ground. To where… I don't know…

But I passed out after a few minutes, unable to continue my trek to nowhere.

And it turned…

Suddenly the world turned black… and I saw his face as the world turned.

Go down into your faith Mio. When you do… 

_It will be over… And you can begin to live… like a normal girl again. Please…it will begin… it will!_

And it began…

Mio… can you here me? You must wake up.

Please… There's no way you can leave me now… please.

_I beg of you! Wake up!_

…

_I… want you to know that, you saved me. You did it…_

_so… _

_please… _

**And I saw his face as the world turned black. That's when I knew that he was with me. He was saved.**

**I blacked out, and watched the world go by as Mutsuki carried me away through the forest...**

* * *

T H E E N D

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

That was weird, yeah? Well, I will not leave you hanging. Just search for the story called _Your Diary. _It's that nice little thing I call a sequel. Hope you guys love it! It's just for you!

Okay, that's the end to my firstest story. I think I'll stick around the Fatal Section, and write a story about Mutsuki and Mio as they are living with the Hinasakis. There's major trouble between Sae, Mayu, Itsuki, and Yankou after Sae becomes depressed. Why? Well… just listen:

Sae and Itsuki sitting in the tree.

Here comes Yankou and he is very mean.

First comes rivalry, then comes a fight.

Then comes Mayu in the middle of the night.

Now… 

Itsuki and Mayu sittin in the tree.

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Sae caught a peak, then she went to Yankou.

But we all know that she wants to be with Itsu!

That was so cute!!!!

And if things weren't bad enough, an old friend of Mafuyu's comes to visit… and their not happy at all…

Also, I may need a little help with Mafuyu.

So just wait for, not only a sequel, but an alternate ending. Ah! I can't wait!

-Lakija XP


End file.
